Fuuko
Fuko (フーコ, Children of Wind) is a character from the Doraemon manga and anime series, who appear in the manga chapter and anime episode Typhoon Fuuko. She also appear in Nobita and the Wind Wizard as one of the main characters. She is a wind spirit. Story Note: Please be advice that the following content is from the 2003 movie and as such, it doesn't applies to the aforementioned chapter from the manga and the episodes of the same name from the 1979 anime series and the 2005 anime series. In the film, Fuko is one Mafuuga's parts that was split by Noajin in order to seal the demonic beast. After Noajin sealed the most dangerous and evil part into red egg deep within the volcano of the forbidden island, the other two were also sealed along with Uranda's body in his tomb. However both eggs were revived thanks to the Storm and the Arashi Tribe's attempt to revive Uranda. Both eggs each went on their way, very, very far away. Later, after the storm claim down, one of the egg is found(tripped) by Suneo when he attempt to play with his toy car, results in the shell breakage and a wind-like spirit emerges from it and also Suneo's toy broken. The spirit then flew away with Suneo chased after it. It later noticed Nobita licking his ice cream and took a like to it. As he refused to share his ice cream, the spirit steals it from him and begins to taste, only to be frozen momentary because of the coldness, and drop the ice scream. Unfortunately, some of the ice cream fell on Gian's head and Gian, thinks that Nobita did it, attempt to punch him but the spirit came to rescue by using its wind power to blow Gian away into nearby trash can. Feeling bad, it then attempted to follow and give back a Nobita his ice cream(that fell on the floor) with Nobita running away in disgust with Suneo witnessed the spirit's power in distance and followed them. At Nobita's house, Doraemon is quite surprised in the spirit's appearance and discovered that the spirit is something akin to a "child of typhoon". While they were researching the spirit starts to create mess in the room, including pulling out Nobita's failed test papers. In an attempt to calm it down, Nobita gave it a name "Fuuko" which mean "child of wind" with Doraemon questioned about the feminine name choice. When Nobita's mother starts to notice their actions, Doraemon suggests Nobita to release Fuuko with the latter suggests the other way and pleads to keep her. Left with no option, Doraemon brought out Adjustable Size Stuffed Toy Camera which Fuko can wears to conceal her identity. After choosing "Dorakokko" as her costume, Fuko then put the costume on and helped Nobita and Doraemon clean up to room. They escape the house before Nobita's mother reach there with Bamboo Copter, not noticing Suneo on the street looking for her which Suneo doesn't notice them either. Trivia * Her name come from Fuuko(風子), meaning child of wind. Her name may also be a pun on the creator Fujiko F. Fujio name as well. * Fuuko is one of the few characters other than the main characters to appears in four Doraemon media. (The manga, the 1979 anime, the movie and the 2005 anime). *Fuuko, tied with Underwater Buggy are the only protagonists that die in the end of the movie. Navigation es:Fuuko it:Fuko ja:台風の卵・フー子 vi: Fuko zh:風子 pt:Fuuko Category:Movie Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Characters Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Key Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased